From Me To You
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: Any normal person would have just sent some chocolates or a card. Any normal person would have declared their love in a secret, subtle way. Not Dante though...no never Dante. NeroXDante. Seme!Nero. Early Valentine Fic.


**An early Valentines story about Nero and Dante...awwww...**

**Gah! But I am bad...I should be updating 'Running Away' but this hit me instead!**

**I thought of this as me and my friends were talking about what we were doing this Valentines Day...I am a singleton and therefore I shall be celebrating Singles Awareness Day!**

_**Warning:**_ _SHOUNEN-AI....BOY LOVE....SAPPINESS..._

_**Disclaimer:** After exstensive searching of each game, I found no contract declaring I was the owner of Devil May Cry...yet..._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

From Me To You

Nero stormed through Devil May Cry, his emotions were wild and his patience was thin.

He didn't know how Dante had done it…he couldn't figure out how quickly Dante had done it too. Fortuna was miles away, so how could the half-demon get there in such a little amount of time and then leave within minutes.

All he did know was that Dante was dead. As soon as he found the Devil Hunter he was dead. How dare he do something so humiliating?!

Cursing as he discovered that the older man was not in, he fell back onto the sofa and sighed. It was just like Dante to carry out something in a melodramatic way…

Any normal person would have just sent some chocolates or a card. Any normal person would have declared their love in a secret, subtle way. Not Dante…no never Dante. He was the most un-normal person Nero had ever met.

And Nero had met a few people in his life…

The thing that annoyed him most was that in the midst of the embarrassment, fury, frustration, etc… Nero was flattered. He had liked what the older man had done for him. He was impressed with how long and how hard Dante must have worked on it, all for him!

Nero hated it. He knew that because of the feeling he had for Dante, he could never really detest the Hunter…he could never hurt him no matter how much he wanted too. It made his life a whole lot more complicated when he had found out at first. Before he had met Dante he was in love with Kyrie…he had risked everything, he had allowed his arm to be mutated by demonic power to protect her, he had done everything he could to see her laugh and smile. He had saved her life for crying out loud.

But…when it came to their first kiss…it felt so _wrong_. Her lips were soft and sweet tasting enough but it didn't ignite a flame of desire and passion, he hadn't seen stars and he most definitely didn't feel any fireworks. At first, Nero thought he had been listening to the old women too much when they talked about their first loves with him…but it kept happening again and again.

Kyrie is a smart young lady. She knew that it felt awkward for him, and honestly it felt slightly awkward for her too. They had known each other their whole lives and never before had she seen Nero's eyes filled with passion when they were looking at her. They did when he looked at Dante though…and only when they looked at Dante.

They eventually settled on a mutual agreement that it wasn't going to work out and they remained their brotherly/sisterly relationship with one another.

Nero soon felt better as they fell back into a normal routine. Too bad it was completely destroyed when a certain Demon Hunter turned up. He could still here the whispers and the giggles issuing from people's mouths… Nero felt his rage build up inside of him as he marched back into his house and grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose. He was going to make the bastard pay! Although, in the back of his mind, a joyful voice was jumping with happiness seeing as Dante felt somewhat the same.

Still…he was going to get his sweet revenge on Dante for what he had done. Nero wondered if he could ever show his face in Fortuna ever again. God…what would Kyrie say?

Peering out of the windows, Nero realised that it was night time…probably even midnight. Knowing that Dante probably won't be back till morning, he rested his weary eyes and fell asleep.

X-x-X-x-X

"_Nero! Nero! Wake up! You have to see this!"_

_Said person mumbled incoherently in his sleep, waving Kyrie off with a shake of his hand. The women sighed and crept up to the sleeping teen. In one swift movement she whipped the covers off._

_Nero jumped up with shock and cried out in surprise as he saw Kyrie giggling madly behind her hand. He playfully glared at her and turned to examine the clock. Moaning loudly he fell back onto the bed, lifting up the cushion and pulling on top of his head._

"_It's 7:30! You can't seriously want me to get up at 7:30…so you?"_

"_Oh but Nero…you will want to see this. Or have you forgotten what day it is?"_

_Nero cursed as he realised exactly what day it was…Singles Awareness Day, that's what day it was…or as most people would call it…_

_Valentines Day._

_It was the most irrelevant and unnecessary day of the entire year. Every year he would watch men give their loved ones candy and flowers. Every year he would watch women scream with joy as they tried on a new piece of expensive jewellery. And Nero was jealous. Completely and utterly jealous. Nero had always thought that Kyrie and he would be celebrating Valentines Day together…but that was before Dante came along and messed up his emotions._

_He sighed heavily and forced himself out of bed. Usually he tried to sleep all day during Valentines Day and thankfully, it only happened once a year. After today he had 365 days to wait before he could try a sleep the day away._

_Nero pulled his usual attire on except the blue coat and followed Kyrie downstairs whilst trying to fix his hair. As they left the house, the first thing he noticed was the large crowd that had gathered around the front of their gate. Only, the crowd wasn't looking at them…rather they were looking at the large building opposite._

_Kyrie nudged the boy through the crowd, earning them gasps and giggles as they walked past. Nero chewed his lip in confusion as he felt himself shrink from the intensity of the stares. Shoving through the last bundle of people, he turned to face them with his eyes burning with annoyance._

"_What the Hell are you lot doing here?" He demanded._

_His question was answered by seventy or so fingers pointing up to the building behind him. When Nero turned and faced it fully, he yelled out with shock._

_On the side of the building was a large heart with an arrow pointing through it. In the middle of the heart was a message 'written' in fancy handwriting. The message made Nero boil with anger, burn with frustration…and flutter with hope. Yep, flutter._

_**Will you be mine kid?**_

_No one called him kid. No one except Dante. Also, he was pretty sure not many people carried guns around with them as the heart seemed to be made out of millions of bullet holes. How Dante had managed that without waking anyone up was a complete mystery to Nero._

_All he knew was that Dante was going to die. Painfully too._

X-x-X-x-X

Nero woke up with a jolt as his memories of the incident invaded his dreams. He groaned and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight that poured in from the windows.

Heaving himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed his stiff neck wearily as he remembered where he was. Nero scanned the room for any hints that the older man was in. Seeing nothing that gave any impression that Dante had even arrived back home, the teen stood up and sighed.

It was typical. The one time he wanted the man to be around and here he was all alone. Feeling his stomach lurch, Nero remembered that he had hardly had anything to eat for two days now. He gave the place one last withering look before approaching the front door…

…only to have a pair of strong, warm arms pull him back into a big embrace.

"Not leaving already are you? _Kid_?"

Nero growled and squirmed his way out of the backwards hug. He pushed the Demon Hunter away from him and narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" He snapped.

Dante raised his eyebrows and crossed him arms.

"Dante Sparda. Half-human, half-demon. Devil Hunter extraordinaire and one Hell of a good looking guy. Does that answer your question?"

Nero cursed as he watched Dante's mouth curl up into a smug smirk. Dante knew what was coming next and gracefully sidestepped the oncoming punch, grabbing the boys' wrist as he did so.

He pulled Nero over to the sofa and pushed him down onto it. Nero tried to get back up but Dante prevented his escape by straddling his lap and looking deep into Nero's eyes.

"What's wrong kid? Didn't you like my Valentine?" He asked innocently.

Nero scoffed and attempted to shove Dante off his lap, only to have the Hunter grasp hold of his hands and lacing their fingers together. A pink blush made its appearance on Nero's cheeks as he watched Dante carry out the act of affection.

"Y-You know…most people just send cards and candy you bastard! It's a whole lot less embarrassing for your victim that way."

"Victim? Is that what you think you are? Damn kid…and here I was thinking that you liked me too."

Dante's face was clouded with hurt and sadness, something that Nero had never seen before on the man's face. As he felt the older man get up, he made an impulsive decision and pulled the man back down.

Reckless? Yes. Stupid? Yes. Mortifying? You have no idea…

As soon as Nero had pulled Dante back down, he saw the man's face morph into one filled with mischievous delight. Before he had time to react, Dante leant down and captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Nero had no idea what to do and his mind wasn't exactly helping either…it had gone all fuzzy.

It had started out as a light chaste kiss, but it had deepened as Dante nipped Nero's bottom lip causing him to gasp and allowing Dante to have his chance to invade the teens' mouth with his tongue.

When they broke for air, Nero opened his heavy eyes to see Dante gazing down at him with intense blue eyes. Feeling very small and vulnerable underneath such a look did not sit well with Nero and he pushed the Demon Hunter off with one swift move.

"Don't get all sappy with me…old man," He muttered, as he looked away from him.

Dante merely shrugged and walked over to his desk. Reaching into his drawers and pulling out what he needed, he sauntered back over to Nero and fell down onto the sofa next to him.

Nero hadn't noticed what the older man had been doing as he was too busy trying to force the flush back down. He jumped slightly as he felt a small box poke into his side. Looking over to the Demon Hunter who had averted his eyes, he glanced down and smiled a small, soft smile.

There was a box wrapped in light blue paper with a bright red bow. On top of the box was a small blue rose and a card.

Feeling slightly awkward, not just for himself but for Dante also, he took the box out of his hands and opened it. It was filled with luxury caramel chocolates that smelled heavenly and enticing.

"You're so sappy…must be the old age, huh?"

Relaxing a little, Dante looked over to see the endearing sight of a blushing, smiling Nero who was twirling the rose between his fingers.

"Whatever kid. You still didn't answer my question though…Will you be my Valentine?"

Nero hummed in mock concentration, taking his time to answer the question in order to torture the older man…

"I suppose it wouldn't kill me…"

Dante smirked and leapt forward, knocking the presents to the floor. Nero growled with annoyance as Dante began to nip, lick and kiss every centimetre of his neck. Remembering that he still needed to get his revenge, he flipped the older man over so their positions were swapped.

"Hey kid, don't you think you're a little young to be taking the top seat?"

"Shut the Hell up, old man. I still need to get back at you for publicly humiliating me like that!"

"That little thing? Come on kid… you still sore about that?"

Nero answered his question with a sharp bite to the mans neck. Dante yelped with surprise and couldn't hide how arousing a dominating Nero was…

"Now, be quiet…I want to enjoy my revenge to its fullest."

X-x-X-x-X

If you were to enter the Devil May Cry office the next day, this is what you would see…

Dante slowly making his way over to answer the ringing phone with love bites scattered about his body and walking with a very obvious limp.

Nero however would be sat on the sofa still, wrapped up in Dante's coat and eating his way through the caramel chocolates as he smirked at seeing the limp in Dante's step.

It was true after all…revenge was well and truly sweet…

* * *

**I like this...no sex was in it and I still liked it!**

**So please review and make me happy who will be celebrating Valentines Day alone...**

**Hehehehehe...**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
